Retail businesses commonly display chilled products for sale in refrigerated units having a transparent door panel. Because a passing customer is more likely to select and purchase products displayed where they can be readily seen and recognized, the retailer desires to maximize visibility of products on display and also to maximize the utilization of space within the refrigerated area. Sometimes the retailer desires to change the arrangement of items on display or place special promotional products in particularly visible positions in refrigerated vaults or the like. The present invention provides display racks for supporting a plurality of bottles adjacent an interior surface of a refrigerated compartment such as the interior surface of a transparent wall or door.
Many bottles have a relatively narrow neck portion bounded by a body portion and upper top portion. The top portion of most bottles, particularly plastic beverage bottles, have a screw cap and an outwardly extending flange portion formed on the neck. The top portion of other types of bottles may have a sealed cap which is larger in diameter than the neck portion of the bottle. According to the invention, the display rack supports such bottles at the relatively narrow neck portion of the bottles.